It's My Fault
by serendipitiness
Summary: What if Hippolyta, fearful for her daughter's heart, was the one who told Joe Chill to murder the Waynes? Years later, how will Batman and Wonder Woman deal with the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Her dream began like a montage of fond memories.

Diana as a child, playing as Hippolyta watched over her little sun and stars…

Hundreds of years later, Diana training with the fiercest warriors of Themyscira…

And just yesterday, her daughter successfully defeating Philippus, Captain of the Guard, in training… for the eighty-eighth time…

Here, the dream changed. Golden light pulsed, and a man's voice, deep and powerful, whispered, "Soon…"

Diana, wearing a – was that a bathing suit?— fighting in a big city, skyscrapers and all, the Lasso of Truth hanging from her hip. She was in Man's World.

_Why is she there? How did she get the lasso?_

In her dream, Hippolyta gasped. _Men_.

A man, powerfully built but slouching in a suit, glasses askew, grinned sheepishly at her daughter. "Clark!" exclaimed Diana.

"Sorry, Wonder Woman," he said, "I won't ask about your love life at the next interview."

_Wonder Woman?_

Another scene with another man, devilishly handsome, a girl hanging from each arm, drunkenly laughing like an idiot. Murmurings overwhelmed Hippolyta's mind: "What a playboy… no respect for women… but he's Gotham's Bruce Wayne… hottest bachelor."

Hippolyta started so violently at the next scene she nearly woke up. Diana was in the arms of that _male_, that Bruce Wayne, his face buried in her neck.

_No, Diana, no…_

"I love you, Bruce…"

Hippolyta woke up.

* * *

"Apollo's prophecy. He showed me for a reason. What can I do? My daughter..." Hippolyta paced the room. Though it was just past midnight on the island of immortals, and Hippolyta had ordered Philippus to her chamber immediately. This couldn't wait.

"You can't know that it was Apollo, Your Majesty…" the Captain of the Guard attempted.

"I can't take the risk. Themyscira can't take the risk. Our princess must remain innocent of the malevolence of man. You understand, Philippus. I have to save her."

Through the window came a breeze, the curtains softly rustling. Outside underneath the starry sky, an owl hooted. It was peaceful, and every Themysciran was sleeping calmly. All save three.

How could one dream change things so drastically?

"How do you propose we prevent this, Your Majesty?" Philippus asked respectfully. The Captain of the Guard could not protest the queen's word. She knew what was best… didn't she?

The owl hooted again.

"Eliminate the problem," Hippolyta muttered.

_Hoot._

_She's giving me permission... Thank you Athena_

"I'm sorry?"

The queen cleared her throat. "Get rid of Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Next door, Princess Diana of Themyscira slept fitfully, tossing and turning.

Thousands of miles away, an eight year old Gotham boy screamed in his sleep… it was the first of many nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything:(

* * *

The Joker was in Arkham for now, and the crime rate had dipped 1.3% in the last two months. The police and civilians were grateful to the Dark Knight. Things were going superbly.

_Too superbly, _Batman mused. It was as if whatever god there was out there— _or gods, if we're talking about Diana—_was looking down upon him favorably.

That couldn't be right. Nothing in his life was meant to be good, besides the first eight years and Di—

Why did his mind keep going back to her? He needed something else less appealing to think about…

It was an ideal day for brooding.

Bruce pulled his cowl off and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled up a file on his computer with scanned images of newspaper articles and settled deeper into his chair.

"Breaking News: Thomas and Martha Wayne Murdered, Son Bruce is Heir to Billions"

This one had been written when the Daily Planet hadn't yet had anybody of Lois Lane or Clark Kent's caliber. Joe Chill had nearly killed Bruce with his gun while attempting to steal Martha's pearls and Thomas's wallet. As a result, he ended up shooting Thomas and Martha Wayne. What did the article discuss? His inheritance.

Bruce sighed, clenching his fists reflexively._ A brainless thief, going through a disproportionate amount of trouble just for some pearls and a wallet_. _Stupidest person to ruin my life. _The journalist who wrote this article would never understand the eight-year-old's fear, or comprehend the effect of their murders on his young mind. He didn't _get_ it.

"How is Gotham's Youngest Billionaire Coping?"

_Coping, my ass_. Bruce hadn't coped, unless having nightmares every night and distrusting everybody was considered coping.

"20 Years Later: Remember the Waynes?"

_I wouldn't be sitting in a cave with a load of bats risking my life every night if I didn't remember them._

"Bruce Wayne: Beloved Son, Billionaire, and… Playboy?"

He could hear Alfred's British accent in his head: "Distasteful, Master Bruce."

The next articles, however, were his butler's favorites.

"Bruce Wayne Restores Reputation, Dances with Wonder Woman"

"Playboy Bruce Wayne Only has Eyes for Wonder Woman"

"Wonder Woman Infatuated with Local Billionaire Playboy in Kasnia"

Yes, things always went back to Diana in the end.

His com-link buzzed in his ear. "Batman, it's Superman. Don't forget the Founder's meeting in fifteen minutes."

End of brooding.

Bruce didn't respond. He swiveled in his chair, scrolling through the articles that he had deemed worthy of saving through the years. His eyes lingered on the last addition to the collection.

"Wonder Woman's New and Normal Boyfriend"

He moved his hand to his ear. "Watchtower, this is Batman. Teleport me up in 20."

* * *

"I'm underappreciated," Flash complained loudly.

"Of course, Wally," Diana replied pleasantly.

"Diana, I don't know what delusional cloud you're riding on, but please don't feed his ego anymore," Shayera said.

Letting him walk past them, Shayera pulled Diana over to the side of the hallway. "What cloud _are_ you riding on? Is it the average Joe we've all heard about in the papers?"

For a moment, Diana looked confused. Then she smiled and gave a bemused little laugh.

Shayera raised an eyebrow. "Either something's amusing you or you actually care about this guy… so I suppose this is a sign you've moved on from Batman?" she asked.

Diana's heart rate sped up, though Shayera wouldn't know that. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I have."

_I hate lying._

_She's not completely wrong. I do care… about my publicist_. Diana laughed inside knowing that every paper and website had mistaken him to be her boyfriend, though any boyfriend of hers would never really be normal. Of course, that thought was directed at Batman.

Why couldn't she keep her mind off of him?

"Hera, you're confused. This guy's a really nice person, one of the best I've ever had—"

Shayera chuckled. "Damn Diana, you've been a lot busier than I accounted for."

"No! I mean he's not my…"

Down the hall, the two noticed Batman walking—no, stalking—towards the conference room.

"What the heck's wrong with him today? Maybe his cowl's on too tight… either that or his head's gotten even bigger," Shayera joked.

Diana didn't seem to hear her. She was too busy staring at the ground, away from Batman's direction.

Shayera rolled her eyes. These two were ridiculous. She whispered, "Diana, just remember we're friends, all right?" She paused, and said loudly, "Hey Batman!"

Diana's head shot up faster than Flash could say "Take me to Themyscira."

"Shay, what are you doing—"

"What do you think of Diana's new boyfriend? He seems pretty cute in the papers…"

Batman didn't slow down half a step. He continued stalking until he reached the two women, then he stopped abruptly.

"The personal matters of others aren't my concern." His gaze shifted to Diana. "I have no opinion on the extracurricular activities of Justice League members unless it endangers us."

Shayera slowly stepped back. The words were classic Batman, but still… _Damn him if he hurts her… again. _She retreated to the conference room.

When Shayera was gone, Diana looked up. Her blue eyes glittered dangerously and a small smile danced across her lips. _Clever, Bruce._

"All right, Batman," she said. "I'll make sure never to let anything endanger us."

With that, Diana spun on her heels and followed Shayera.

Smirking, Batman walked into the room, letting the door slide shut behind him.

* * *

"So that concludes our meeting. Before we leave, Diana has an announcement," Superman asked.

Watching her, Bruce relaxed for a moment. Even on such a typical day, wearing her usual uniform, she was so… _glorious_. Part of him wish he could publicly declare that she was his, and his alone… but it was already too big of a risk to in a relationship with her at all.

Diana stood up. "I just wanted to let everybody know that I will be leaving for Themyscira in three days to discuss sending more Amazons into Man's World for ambassadorial duties. I'll be there for about a week. I've already discussed this with Superman and he will be reassigning missions and monitor duty hours accordingly."  
The frown on Bruce's face intensified for a moment. No one noticed… except Diana.

Flash broke the silence. "So…I think to show your appreciation for my existence, you should definitely take me along with you."

"To an all female island?"

"Hello…? Hot babes!"

John looked resignedly at Flash. "Just shut up for fifteen seconds and let me get outta here."

Five of the founders slowly filed out the door. Flash stuck his head back in and advised, "Make sure the new ambassadors are hot!"

Bruce and Diana heard John chastising Wally again.

Diana glanced at him hesitatingly. "Bruce?"

"Batman…" he muttered. He glanced up at the camera in the corner.

"I guess I'll see you later then." She got up to leave.

"Princess."

"Yes?"

"Manor. 7:00 pm. Casual."

She beamed. _Beautiful. _"All right."

* * *

They sat on a couch in front of a blazing fire, staring up at the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne. It had only been a little over a month – _38 days_, Diana noted— since they had made their relationship official. Official between the two of them, that is. Bruce didn't yet want the rest of the League to know, and Diana complied, not willing to jeopardize the results of her perseverance.

Between her duties as ambassador, his allegiance to Gotham, and saving the planet, they hadn't had much time alone together. A glance in the cafeteria, a touch in the hallway, a kiss after sparring…

Even though the opportunities were limited, Diana hadn't been this happy in a long time. _Hera knows how long I've spent trying to make this happen…_ She turned to face him, studying his profile. His eyes, capable of the infamous glare that scared heroes and criminals alike, were bright, firelight reflecting in their blue depths. His nose was slightly crooked, considering how many times it had been broken. His lips…

"Are you done examining me, Princess?"

She turned away, embarrassed he had caught her. "No. I mean yes—"

He caught a hold of her hand and pulled her a little closer.

"How ironic," he whispered in her ear. "You spent years boldly convincing me that you and I were destined to be together—"

_Oh Hera, I can't concentrate with him this close…_

"—and now you seem so shy. What's wrong, Princess?"

As he spoke, he wrapped one arm around her waist and settled her head on his shoulder. Her senses were heightened: the fire seemed to burn brighter, Thomas and Martha Wayne's smiles seemed wider, and Bruce's masculine scent filled her nose.

"I am not shy," she retorted indignantly.

"Really?" Suddenly his face was an inch from hers.

Captivated by the warm, un-Batman like gaze, she questioned, "Is this how you seduce all those other women, Bruce?"

He touched his forehead to hers, and she closed her eyes in contentment. "No, Princess. Only you."

In a moment, he caught her lips in his without any hesitation. Diana returned the kiss greedily, so grateful that he was hers. _I still can't believe this… _She ran her hands along his muscular torso, her fingers dancing over his abs. She felt him smile as his tongue caressed her bottom lip. All of a sudden she was straddling him as he deepened the kiss.

Amidst all the furious activity, Diana sent a quick prayer back to Themyscira and the goddesses. _Thank you for giving me this man. I couldn't be more blessed._ For a moment, her mind wandered to Hippolyta. _If she knew how happy Bruce makes me, she'd understand… Not all men are like Heracles, or Hades…_

The thought was cut off in a split second as Bruce's lips descended downwards, his face buried in her neck.

"I love you, Bruce…"

* * *

Hippolyta stared icily at Philippus, outrage and disbelief evident in her eyes. The Captain of the Guard sank to her knees

"Loyal Philippus…" Hippolyta's voice was dangerously soft. "You tell me _now_, a quarter of a century late, that the human _you_ commissioned to kill Bruce Wayne, a mortal boy…failed?"

Philippus swallowed audibly, and her eyes rose to meet her queen's.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Review, please! Your words can potentially have a huge influence on this, considering the fact that this story is an amorphous thing floating in my mind.

I know this chapter doesn't address the main conflict of the story yet, but I gotta have some set-up, yanno?

Just an extra note to all fanfiction writers: I have so much more respect for you now that I started this. Your determination is amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is he now?"

"Sources claim he is presiding over a family company in Gotham and by Man's World's standards, he is very wealthy, Your Majesty," Philippus answered.

Hippolyta gave Philippus a pointed look. "Should I trust your sources, Captain?"

"Your Majesty, please allow me to explain myself. No Themysciran besides the princess comes into regular contact with the inhabitants of Man's World, and I only recently discovered that Bruce Wayne—"

"Is that an excuse?" Hippolyta looked out the window onto the palace training grounds. She saw two youngsters sparring, heard the swords clash, and watched one warrior raising her arms in victory.

"We will not lose. I will not allow my daughter to be ruined at the hands of a male. I said as much decades ago, and I will say it again. Get rid of Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Philippus rose slowly and began to back out of the room. Hippolyta was too distracted by the situation to reprimand her more.

"Wait. Has Diana come into contact with this… man? Has the prophecy been fulfilled?" Hippolyta grimaced.

Philippus stopped, closing her eyes. She took one deep breath. "Yes. I believe the princess and the male have become acquainted at some public functions. I have not been informed that their relationship has… developed to that point yet."

Hippolyta's inhalation quickened. She turned around and saw the young warriors fighting again. _As long as I keep fighting, there's still hope for her._

"My last request…" the Queen added suddenly, her back to the captain.

"Yes?"

"I want _you_ to kill him. Personally."

Philippus's face paled and she whispered "Yes," before leaving the room hurriedly.

The Queen of Themyscira stood alone, calm and regal- the picture of royalty. _It must be done…_ _for her_. Forcing her shoulders to stop trembling, Hippolyta headed towards her throne room.

* * *

Clark scanned the jet with his laser vision for any internal problems. "She looks good. Have you got everything?"

Diana nodded in thanks. "I don't need much, since I'm basically heading home." She turned to say goodbye to the rest of the founders, who had conglomerated in the hangar to send her off.

Except Bruce.

He stood in a corner with his arms folded, glaring at Superman. The Boy Scout was talking too much. Bruce mentally urged everybody to leave.

"Well, I really appreciate you guys being here, but I don't think the world will if something catastrophic were to occur right now." Diana laughed as Superman started and began ushering everybody out.

"Bye Diana!... Be safe… Bring me back a hot girlfriend!"

Diana turned to Bruce and smiled. "Well, then." She motioned for him to follow her into the jet.  
They had barely gotten through the entrance when he closed the door and drew her to him in a kiss. "Bruce…" she murmured against his cheek. "I have to go—" He left a trail of kisses along her jaw line while he reveled in the perfection in his arms. Diana pushed him away resolvedly and held his face in her hands, gazing tenderly into the white lenses of his cowl. "I thought Batman was the epitome of self-control," she whispered, short of breath.

_Not around you I'm not_. Bruce replied by brushing his lips over her nose, forehead, eyes…

Sighing, he pulled back grew serious. He wanted to tell her that he loved her for everything she was and for everything she wasn't, that he couldn't stand not seeing her for ten days. Instead, he settled for his usual "Be careful, Princess."

Diana smiled and replied, "We'll continue this when I get back. I'll miss you." She gave him a peck on the lips and gently pushed him out the door, waving goodbye.

_I'll miss you too._ But she couldn't read his mind.

* * *

Climbing gracefully out of the jet, Diana smiled at the sight of a crowd waiting to greet their princess. Heading straight for her mother, she noted that Hippolyta, as immortal as any other Themysciran, seemed to have aged since the last time she saw her.

"Mother, it's been a long time."  
"Diana. I've missed you." She took her daughter's hand and suddenly enveloped her in an uncharacteristic hug. "And so has the rest of Themyscira." The crowd cheered loudly.

"Come. The attendants have set up a feast to celebrate your arrival."

* * *

Strolling around the gardens with Hippolyta after the festivities, Diana excitedly shared her adventures on Man's World with her mother. She told stories of Darkseid and Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor and the Joker.

"You wouldn't believe how terrible some people are. Completely selfish, acting on their own whims without a concern for others…"

Diana stopped and turned towards her mother. Her blue eyes were bright and her complexion heightened. She took a breath. "Mother, I understand your opinions of Man's World…"  
Hippolyta grasped her daughter's shoulders. "No matter what I think, I couldn't be prouder of you. While I may not approve of men and interactions you must have with them, Man's World is lucky to have been graced with your presence. I know the goddesses would agree with me."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. We may not always together now, but I still don't want there to be secrets between us." She gestured to a nearby bench, and Hippolyta sat down. Though the corners of the queen's mouth were still turned up, her skin was crawling with trepidation. _No._

Hippolyta could hear her heartbeat as she waited.

Finally, Diana announced, "I've met someone- a man- that I really care about. His name is Bruce—"

Hippolyta stood abruptly.

"Diana, it's rather late, and I'm sure you're tired from your trip here. You should rest." She called an attendant. "Take Princess Diana to her rooms." Facing her daughter again, she tried a smile that was a little too wide to be genuine.

Diana noticed.

"It's good to have you back, my daughter. I pray your friends will be fine without you." Before Diana could reply, the queen had disappeared down the path.

Diana sat in shock. She hated lying, or even omitting the truth, but a part of her regretted even mentioning Bruce's name to her mother.

"Princess," the attendant said.

Diana couldn't hear her. She had expected a negative reaction from her mother, but she hadn't even had the opportunity to explain before her mother left. She had been a participant in Batman's investigations long enough to know that something was wrong. She spent a long time contemplating.

Without a word, she ran off into the night, leaving behind a confused and somewhat annoyed attendant.

* * *

The guards were surprised to see their princess fervently searching for someone on the training grounds.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Philippus?"

They shook their heads. "No, Your Highness."

"You must be looking for me," someone said in a lilting voice. Diana could almost hear the grin.

"Mala."

Her friend gave her a hug, but Diana was too agitated to reciprocate. "Have you seen Philiippus?"

"Yes. I think she's still in the stable."

"Thank you!" Diana dashed away. Mala simply raised her eyebrow. Diana had always been spontaneous.

Philippus heard the princess before she saw her.

"Princess Diana. Welcome back."

"Philippus. It's really good to see you again."

"What's wrong, Your Highness?"

Without hesitation, Diana asked the Captain, her expression serious. "You've always been by my mother's side. Please, what's wrong with my mother?"

The tense silence almost told Diana enough.

"Tell me, Philippus. She shouldn't have reacted so strangely when I told her about Man's World and Bruce—"

Philippus stepped towards the princess, seeking to both reassure her and stop her from continuing her questioning.

"Philippus…" This time Diana's voice was softer, a quiet plea for help.

The Captain of the Guard had helped raise Diana, trained her to be Themyscira's best, taught her to be strong. Even as Diana asked for help, Philippus could see the look of determination on her face. She would never relent.

_I shouldn't give in this easily. Goddesses, please protect me from Hippolyta's fury._

Leading the princess out of the stables, Philippus hesitatingly began to tell the story of the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents.

Meanwhile the stars were out, and Themyscira was rejoicing in the long-awaited arrival of its beautiful, honorable princess.

* * *

"Years ago, Hippolyta had a god-sent dream of you together with a man named Bruce Wayne."

Diana gasped. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Your mother commanded that I see to the death of Bruce Wayne. I… I went out to Man's World and commissioned the first Gotham criminal I could find to do the job."

"Joe Chill…" Diana whispered. Now her voice was shaking.

"I suppose you know that he never got to Bruce Wayne, but that he killed his parents. I only found out a few days ago… I had overlooked the possibility of failure." Philippus saw Diana had stopped walking and was standing, still as a statue.

"Your Highness, you must realize your mother did all of this out of love for you…"

"This isn't love." Diana's mind was in turmoil. She was feeling a combination of anger, guilt, sadness… "This is her attempt to control my life. Her attempt to ensure that I live by her values."

"They are Themyscira's values, Princess…"

Diana finally looked, eyes blazing.

"And this is her destroying my regard for those values."

She began heading for the path towards the palace, and stopped for a moment. "Philippus, I won't forgive you for what you've done to Bruce. I… I hate you for it. Still, thank you for telling me the truth, since she hasn't."

Philippus gazed back at the princess. _Part of me hates myself too._

She realized she hadn't told Diana of her most recent meeting with Hippolyta.

* * *

_Twenty minutes before…_

Philippus sprinted towards Hippolyta's rooms. The queen had said it was an emergency.

Before the guards could announce her, Hippolyta opened the door.

"Hurry."

Once inside the room, Philippus noted that the queen's pale blue eyes were panicked, and her hands were twitching in anxiety.

"Philippus, Diana's feelings for Bruce Wayne… they're already stronger than you anticipated. She's still young, she doesn't understand… I can't let this happen... my only child… what if he's worse than Hades, or Heracles?" Hippolyta paced around the room, flustered and worried.

Daringly, Philippus grasped the queen's hands. "Please, Your Majesty, calm down."

"Philippus... g-go now. Go to the stables, and prepare to leave for Man's World. Now. You must finish the job you failed last time."

Her eyes lost the look of terror and Hippolyta was finally lucid.

"Bruce Wayne must go. You won't come back until he's dead."

* * *

At 3pm the next day, Alfred Pennyworth opened the front door of Wayne Manor to a tall, imposing woman.

"How may I help you?"

Ever the warrior, Philippus pushed him aside and stepped in the mansion. "I need Bruce Wayne."

* * *

A/N: A part of me is really proud of the idea for this story, and another part is totally terrified that I'll botch up the whole thing because I'm not a naturally talented fiction writer. Writing analytical essays on Heart of Darkness and WWII really doesn't hone a person's creative writing skills... but whatever I'll go at it anyway!

Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading(:


	4. Chapter 4

"Why?"

Hippolyta started. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized Diana had flown up to her balcony. "Diana, what are you talking—?"

"No. Don't, Mother. Don't pretend you're unaware. Why did you ruin his life?" She landed heavily on the floor, her dress swirling around her body. Her expression was irate and menacing.

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed. "You're angry because I tried to protect you from a man? Because I tried to prevent what happened to me and Themyscira millennia ago from happening to you?"

Diana seized the nearest object – a chair – and hurled it against the wall. It shattered.

"Diana—"

"No! Why can't you believe that I'll make the right decisions in life? Why can't you trust the goddesses, who gave me strength and wisdom? Why can't you trust the way you raised me?" For a moment, her voice quieted. "Why can't you trust me?"  
"Diana, I do trust you. You are the most wonderful daughter I could ask for—"

"But you still don't think I can fend for myself. You think you need to meddle in my affairs."

"Diana, please, look at yourself! You have become completely irrational because of a man."

"A man that I fell in love with. A man who is courageous beyond compare, who makes me feel special, who helped make Man's World my home… a man who has suffered his whole life because of you."

Hippolyta pleaded with her daughter, willing her to recognize what she had done for her. "Diana, don't abandon us for a man. I understand what they are like! I have seen this Bruce Wayne. He is a womanizer, unworthy—"

"Mother." Diana's voice was piercing. "I will never abandon Themyscira… but you don't understand at all. You don't know Bruce," she replied, glaring at her mother.

When she spoke next, her words were gentler. She mentally apologized to Bruce before she opened her mouth.

"Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered in an alleyway by Joe Chill and he was raised by his butler Alfred Pennyworth."

"I am sorry I never confirming his death."

Diana tried to ignore that. "In his suffering, he made the promise that no child would ever have to witness the death of his parents before his very eyes ever again… that no child would have to endure as he did. He spent years training himself…"

"Your description does not correspond with the real Bruce Wayne."

"…and now he fights crime in Gotham as the Batman."_ I'm sorry, but I have to. And I love you still._

Shocked into silence, Hippolyta lost whatever queenly composure she had had before. "B-Batman? Bruce Wayne is Batman? Bruce Wayne… is Batman… How—"

"Yes, Bruce is Batman. Mother, this proves that Bruce isn't like Heracles. Meeting him in the Justice League has taught me that. Bruce is much worthier than you believe him to be. He took his pain and made himself stronger for it. He took the agony you inflicted upon him and became a better person. And I will never regret meeting a _man_ like that."

Listening to Diana speak, Hippolyta's heart sank. As her daughter praised _him_, the queen slowly regained her poise.

"Princess." Hippolyta's expression was severe, and all compassion was gone from her face. "I raised you, and loved you, for thousands of years. I am not repentant over my actions. I only regret that you have forsaken Themyscira's values. All this happened because I wanted to shield you from harm. It has all been for you."

Absorbing her mother's words, Diana stumbled. She hadn't looked at it that way…  
"I… I cannot look at you and see the mother I once admired, who wisely governed her people and was the epitome of righteousness. I despise your overbearing sense of protectiveness, and… I do not think I will return to Themyscira. I…" Diana trailed off. Wonder Woman, who always skillfully deflected the paparazzi's questions and always had a comeback for Batman's teasing, was at a loss for words.  
"If you are returning to your _man_," Hippolyta replied coldly, "do not let me delay you."

Seeing red, Diana promptly turned on her heels and flew off the balcony.

* * *

_Bruce Wayne is Batman…_

_He is Batman because his parents were murdered…_

_His parents' deaths were the result of an unsuccessful attempt to kill him… which I arranged._

_I ordered his death because I love my daughter…_

_My daughter might not have met him…_

_If he wasn't Batman._

Hippolyta collapsed onto her bed and held her face in her hands.

_What have I done?_

* * *

_My mother is a killer…_

_She wanted to see Bruce dead because of Apollo's prophecy…_

_She didn't want me to fall in love with a man…_

_Thomas and Martha Wayne wouldn't be dead…_

_If it wasn't for me._

Having reached her jet, Diana dropped into the pilot's chair and sobbed over the controls. She was strong, she was capable… but this was beyond her.

_I'm sorry Bruce. It's…_

Through blurred vision, Diana aimed the plane back towards Wayne Manor.

_It's my fault_.

* * *

Sitting idly in his office, Bruce glanced at the clock again. 3:00 pm. Diana had been gone for… a day.

_I should've told her I'd miss her_. He'd spent years rejecting her advances, and now he couldn't go twenty-four hours without her. Casting a fleeting look at the clock again (3:01 pm), he decided to leave work for the day. After all, Bruce Wayne had an image to maintain.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He saw the Manor's number flashing on the screen.

"Alfred?"

"Good afternoon, Master Bruce. I would just like to inform you that we have a guest waiting for your return right now. Her name is Philippus, and she claims she is an acquaintance of Miss Diana." Bruce heard a little scuffle in the background. "She is rather insistent. It would be beneficial for you to return as soon as you can."

Bruce darted out of his office. His secretary grumbled. _Who does he think he is, disappearing like that…? Batman?_

* * *

Landing the jet a decent distance away, Diana changed into civilian clothing and walked briskly towards Wayne Manor. It was already evening, and she wanted to catch Bruce before he left for patrol. The last time she'd been here, everything had been so different. Last time, her mother was still kind and understanding, Joe Chill had independently been the one to kill the Waynes, and she herself wasn't responsible for their deaths.

Nothing was the same this time.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited. Alfred opened the door belatedly, and to her surprise, he looked a tad flustered. "Good evening, Miss Diana. Master Bruce is in the cave right now…"

"Should I come back later?"

"No, of course not, my dear. Actually, I do believe Master Bruce would welcome your presence right now. We have a little predicament in the cave."

Raising an eyebrow, Diana headed towards the clock in Bruce's office and adjusted the hands. She began hearing a faint voice… _No… it can't be her._

"Let me out of this contraption and f-fight me. According to history, that is what men do. _Fight_. Ceaselessly."

Philippus.

Diana flew over the steps and was surprised at the scene before her. Philippus was handcuffed to a steel board on the wall of the cave, and her feet were strapped in too. Bruce, dressed in normal clothing, was pacing in front of her.  
"Bruce…?"

He turned his head so swiftly his neck cracked. "Princess."

Without a warning, Diana threw herself into his arms. She simultaneously glared over his shoulder at Philippus, whose mouth was shocked into an 'O'. She felt his arms go around her waist, and he gave her a brief kiss behind her ear before releasing her. He quickly whispered, "I missed you," and turned back towards the chained up Amazon.

Pitching his voice lower, he addressed Diana. "She hasn't disclosed why she's here to kill me, but I assume you have some information since you returned nine days in advance."

Diana cleared her throat nervously. She couldn't lie to him… Bruce was the last person she would even attempt to deceive. She was aware that she was potentially throwing away their relationship, and her happiness, but she knew she would be consumed by guilt if she didn't tell the truth.

"When I was in Themyscira, I learned something…" She gazed up into his handsome face, his blue eyes searching.

"Philippus is the captain of the guard. She works directly under order from my mother, the queen." Bruce's expression was unreadable. Diana couldn't see a hint of the man who had given her a kiss just moments before.  
"My mother…" Diana choked. "My mother… a long time ago, she had a dream that I would fall in love with you." _I can't do this; I can't tell him I ruined his life… _Diana panicked. For once in her life, she had no control over what was happening.

Bruce waited, as only Batman was able.

"She didn't want me to go against Themysciran morals, so she sent Philippus to…"

"…have you killed," Philippus finished. "I was the one who found Joe Chill and told him to kill you. He failed. He killed your parents instead."

Diana wanted to strangle Philippus for her deadpan delivery of the fateful words. She glanced at Bruce. He was staring into the crevices of the cave, avoiding both Philippus and Diana. This time, he couldn't hide his emotions. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

Without looking at Diana, he asked, strained, "Is this true?"

Seeing Diana so uneasy gave Philippus the boost of courage needed to speak up. "You should not blame her, Bruce Wayne. She may have forsaken Themyscira's values, but she played no part in this. I came here on Queen Hippolyta's orders, to kill you."

"I'm sorry, Bruce. It's my fault, my mother wanted to protect me." Diana shook. She was so unlike Wonder Woman right now… but then again, she had never been in such a position, where she had hurt someone she loved in so terrible a manner.

"G-get out." He couldn't handle seeing her face right now.

Her heart sank, but she wasn't surprised. Diana nodded, and placing her com-link piece in her ear, asked J'onn to teleport her up. "I'm sorry. I understand if you never forgive—"

"I won't. Get out." His face finally looked to her, pleadingly. "Please."

She watched him turn towards Philippus. The moment before she was teleported up, she whispered, almost inaudibly…

"I'll fix this for you, Bruce… no matter the cost."

* * *

A/N:

**PrincessJazzy23**: God I know, the new WW outfit practically gave me a heart attack.

**Chaosmob**: Thanks for the correction, I went back and fixed it!

I feel like people might dislike how Diana feels guilty for what Hippolyta did when it's obviously not her fault, and I just wanted to address that really quickly. In my opinion, Diana would be completely angry, but at the same time I wanted to allow Diana the opportunity to rationally think things through. She's so emotionally vested in this that she _can't_ simply just be mad. Everyone she loves is involved, and going around beating people up (I really can't see her beating up her mother) really wouldn't help her solve the problem. I think the feeling of being partly responsible for the current predicament is what can really drive Diana to act and change things.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW.

Every review puts a nice little smile on my face(:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I owe a big apology to all my readers. As a high school student, there comes a time in my career dedicated to AP's. During this time, I suffer as I cram chemistry, calculus, Spanish, and American history into my brain. As of today, May 6th, 2011, I am done with that suffering. Now I can get back to the fun stuff! I'm really sorry for the huge delay, but I promise updates will be much more consistent now that all that tortuous testing is over. Thank you for understanding! (That is, I'm assuming you're understanding(: )

Again, I don't own.

* * *

He watched Diana fade away into a million pieces to be transported up to the Watchtower. She was as beautiful as always, a shining beacon of light in the darkness of the cave… but this time no smile graced her lips. For a full minute, Bruce's gaze lingered where the princess had been.

Easing himself into his chair, he closed his tired eyes and massaged his temples. At this moment there was too much information to be processed, even for the Batman.

"Do not blame…" Philippus attempted to talk to him. In the midst of contemplating his newfound knowledge, Bruce had just about forgotten that there was an Amazon – albeit not his favorite – in the Cave. Bruce mustered up his energy to glare at her. Turning away, she swallowed her words.

He sighed. _My parents were murdered before my very eyes because of Diana's mother_. Now the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. It made sense. Joe Chill hadn't just killed the Waynes for some pearls and money. That was the reason the police had concocted. Instead, he had been aiming for…

_Me._

The knowledge hurt, especially now, after he had more or less reconciled himself with his parents' deaths. Though they were never far from his mind, Bruce had accepted the truth and used his grief and frustration to fuel Batman and his mission. It was… unsettling to know that his whole way of life was built around one event, and that that one event was triggered by the mother of the woman he loved.

He knew it wasn't her fault. Even as Diana had relayed the tale to him, he had not for a second questioned her. Logic wasn't necessary to deduce that Hippolyta was the true offender, that her selfishness had been the cause of everything.

Even so, the truth had hit him like a ton of bricks. Worse, actually, since he actually _had_ been hit by a ton of bricks before. He smiled grimly to himself. Ironic, wasn't it, that after finally going the selfish route and choosing to accept Diana, choosing happiness, choosing to ignore logic… that it had all come back to bite him in the butt? He couldn't deal with it…

_Fuck karma_.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred would have liked to claim that the younger man hadn't detected him because of his stealth, but the butler knew better. It wasn't distraction so much as utter concentration that had his charge staring blankly into the palms of his hands. He hadn't seen him like this since before the Princess had started visiting regularly… "Oh, no."

When Bruce looked up, Alfred was dismayed to see the physical weariness etched onto his face. Even worse, though, was the utter lack of emotion. The original Batman had returned.

"Patrol." Bruce stood and walked briskly to change into his suit, before Alfred could say a word.

* * *

She hadn't expected Bruce to attempt to talk to her. She wasn't even sure she wanted to see him… she didn't think she could handle the look of disgust and anger that she was sure he would give her.

For the past two days, Diana had thrown herself into work, pushing herself harder than she had before. She made sure she saved one more person during every catastrophe, that she threw one more punch at every criminal… Her mind was constantly in turmoil, and she spent her nights tossing and turning. Some days she woke up content, thinking that it had all been a dream. Others, she greeted the early hours with open eyes staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were running through her mind at the speed of light as she tried to find the solution to her… _his_… problem. She would say she missed him, but she didn't think she had the right anymore.

When the next Founder's meeting rolled around, she was ready.

* * *

By the time Diana had made her way into the meeting room, the other six were already seated. She didn't dare to steal a glance at Bruce… she wouldn't be able to think clearly then.

Superman talked about Lex Luthor. J'onn discussed new safety procedures. Shayera and John whispered to each other. Wally complained about his hunger.

Bruce and Diana remained silent. They barely noticed when the meeting adjourned and the rest of the members filed out of the room.

Finally, Diana ventured a glance.

Bruce looked the same as always. As if nothing had ever happened… as if _nothing_ had ever happened.

He rose to his feet, not hiding the fact that he was avoiding her eyes.

She spoke softly. "Bruce…"

He stopped, still facing the door.

"I'm sorry that my people have caused you so much unhappiness." She gave him a small, regretful smile that he didn't see. "I'm even sorrier for the part my existence played in hurting you. It's the last thing I would ever want to do to you."

_It's not your fault, Princess. _He said nothing.

Hesitating, she took a step towards him.

Nothing. Not even a flinch.

Inwardly, Diana felt her heart break a little. Bruce was ignoring her. It was as if her thirty-eight days of happiness had just disappeared in an instant. It was as if he had never teased her, never kissed her, never smiled at her. She swallowed. It could only be expected.

She repeated the sentiments she had expressed to him three days before. "For what it's worth… I'll try my best to make it right again."

Before he could even _consider_ not reacting, she was gone.

Bruce allowed himself a sigh. As much as he wanted everything to return to normal (not that any part of his life was normal), as much as he wanted to grasp her hands and tell her it was all right, he knew it couldn't happen. This whole event had proved to him that being with Diana just wasn't as right as he had once imagined… _This is my punishment for accepting her_.

No. He didn't really believe that…

…but he told himself to.

* * *

Diana pushed the jet a little harderas the island came into view up ahead. She had said she would not return… but she needed to. To help him.

The lush, verdant trees near the sandy beaches gave way to gray stone buildings, harsh and unforgiving. She had timed her trip so that she arrived in the dead of the night. Flying quietly, Diana scanned the columns and steps, heading for the crumbling, restricted ruins that had resulted from the Themyscirans' little tryst with Felix Faust. She didn't have the leisure of wasting time. She sent a silent prayer to Hera that the object of her search was still lying around somewhere beneath the stone.

Rocks strewn across the dirt floor... weeds sprouting from the cracks... Where was it?

Relief nearly overwhelmed her when she saw the stone pieces together at the edge of the wreck. Under any other circumstances, she would be angered that the remnants still existed and provided for a potential relapse of the incident with Faust. Now, though, she was glad. Gathering up the parts, she swiftly fitted them together.

The key.

Before she could change her mind, Diana marched to the middle of the space and inserted the ancient contraption into the stone formation in the ground.

The smell in the air was overpowering, the heat emanated from the two opening doors…

The Underworld.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't manage to find the full episode of 'Paradise Lost' online to review for facts, so I don't actually know what happened to the key that Diana and the other Leaguers found for Faust, or to the whole building... so for the story's sake, let's just imagine that the Themyscirans decided to leave the place alone because of its _evilness_. (:

Thanks for reading as always, and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own.

* * *

Alfred stepped quietly up the stairs and reached the door of Bruce's room. His conjectures had been confirmed when Bruce had asked Dick to patrol Gotham that night. It was another typical night of something being wrong.

Looking in, the old butler expected to see Gotham's resident playboy pacing the room, brooding, or at the worst, in the middle of a nightmare. Instead, to Alfred's surprise, Bruce was sleeping. His eyes weren't twitching behind their lids, his voice wasn't going hoarse from persistent screams…

Alfred smiled lightly, reaching for the door knob with his wrinkled hand. It was good to see Bruce at peace. He wouldn't question it.

* * *

What sick god would torment a boy— then a man— with the same dream for years on end? It was why Bruce dreaded sleep… and it was why Diana's introduction into his life had been so pleasant. He could dream about her wide smile, her piercing blue eyes, her raven black hair… of course, he had been imagining those in his sleep before the two of them had finally gotten together, but he would never admit that. He still had an image to maintain.

So this time, when his eyes closed and he saw an alleyway instead of Diana's face, he knew he would have to suffer through the murder of his parents one more time.

It always began in Park Row. A young Bruce Wayne was babbling excitedly about the movie as his parents smiled indulgently.

Next, Joe Chill would materialize from the shadows, gun in hand. Shots and screams would ensue…

"Not this time, Bruce." A soft voice… a woman's voice…

The scene shifted to Wayne Manor on a breezy spring day. The huge trees in the yard were showing green leaf buds and birds were chirping. It was an image straight out of a storybook.

Mentally, Bruce sneered. _Too fucking perfect._

"Language!"

Bruce started. What the hell was this? Of all the times for something so completely abnormal and _happy_ to appear in his dreams… and who in the world dared to reprimand him? Nearly every single person in his acquaintance feared him.

What appeared next nearly shocked the always unflappable Bruce into consciousness.

Never would he have imagined seeing Martha Wayne wagging her finger at him with a twinkle in her eye. Never in his wildest dreams would he have pictured Thomas Wayne next to his wife, rolling his eyes good naturedly. Never would he have thought he would ever see his parents' smiles again, even in his mind.

Most of all, never would he have thought they would be guided towards him by Diana.

* * *

Hades glanced down imperiously at Diana, who was seated cross-legged in the center of his vast throne room. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth forming inaudible words as she maintained her concentration. He could barely make out the outlines of a man and a woman sitting next to her. He hadn't made it easy for her. Raking through the countless number of spirits in the Fields of Asphodel for two souls was no easy task, but she wasn't his daughter for nothing (though she would never agree to acknowledge him). At least he'd given her an opportunity. Having Persephone persuade him for acquiescence also helped Diana's cause; his wife was rather convincing, though he would always have a soft spot for Hippolyta.

_Bowing, Diana calmly made her request. "Lord Hades, I humbly ask for the spirits of Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham to be released in light of recent events."_

_Hades allowed himself a long, harsh laugh. "Princess of Themyscira, though you may have an advantageous connection with me—"_

_Diana coughed._

"—_I hope you do not believe me to be so daft as to grant your request. Maintaining order in the Underworld is no mean feat. I cannot allow spirits to just come and go as others please." He raised an eyebrow and shifted, his armor emitting a rough grating sound. "Though I am sure you knew that, Hippolyta's daughter."_

"_Of course. I am not asking for them to return to mortal life on Gaea's territory, though. I want their spirits to have the ability to enter Earth," she paused, "through dreams."_

"_Dreams are Morpheus's territory, as you know well."_

_She played to his pride. "Yes, but you are Lord of the Underworld. Surely you have supremacy over the god of dreams."_

"_True… so what do you propose, young one?"_

"_Orpheus gave you music for Eurydice… Though I am no musician, perhaps a trade is necessary to satisfy us both?"_

"_You know the gods well." He gave her a sly, shiver-inducing grin. "Perchance Hippolyta could come down here to visit me?"_

_Diana was tempted to spit out an angry retort, but that probably wouldn't help her cause._

"_No," she gritted between her teeth. "Never that, Hades. I do not bargain with things that are not mine to give, though I do not know what my mother would say to that suggestion anymore."_

_The god's face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Fine. So, Diana of Themyscira, what have you that I could possibly want?"_

_Diana spoke swiftly and passionately. Within minutes, Hades had given her permission to search through the Fields of Asphodel for Thomas and Martha Wayne. He adamantly refused to provide aid._

_Diana did not have Athena's wisdom and Aphrodite's beauty for nothing, however. Even the dead appreciated the sight of a beautiful woman who was compassionate to boot. In record time per Diana's appeal, they had sifted through the masses to find the Waynes._

_Though she wanted to speak with them and discover how they had produced so amazing a son, she was more eager to test out her plan. With the blessing of the goddesses, she hoped it would be a success._

Hades watched her, tapping his fingers on his throne. This was taking too long, and he was impatient to collect his side of the bargain.

* * *

Bruce was too shocked in his mind to think, or question his sanity.

He'd had a plethora of dreams involving his parents, but after their murders, not one had contained any semblance of happiness.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Bruce. This may be a dream, but they're really here." dream-Diana said. She gave him a hesitant smile.

He refused to reply.

"Son, we haven't seen you in so long," said Thomas Wayne. He was holding onto his wife's hand.

He shuddered as he forced himself to stop from reaching out to them.

"Honey, please…" came his mother's gentle, pleading voice.

The endearment cracked his willpower.

With one thought, they were in his arms, and he was laughing with abandon, kissing his mother's hair, grasping his father's shoulders firmly, and drinking in their presence. He couldn't form actual words, but he hoped his parents could feel the emotions coursing through his mind. He hadn't openly expressed his feelings in so many years that the laughter pouring out of him felt bizarre. Bruce made sure he could feel his parents; whether it was a physical touch or a mental connection, he _needed_ to maintain contact.

Martha warmly whispered in his ear, "Before we catch up, dear, you really ought to thank this young lady here. We couldn't have found you without her. She's ensured us plenty of time to catch up."

"Manners, son," Thomas added.

Though he wasn't normally one to obey, Bruce tore his gaze from his parents and turned towards Diana, who was standing alone. She wasn't looking up.

"Diana…" Bruce attempted. He couldn't convey to her how grateful he was at this moment. He watched her swallow audibly.

"This is a pretty decent present, if I do say so myself," she tried joking.

He lowered his voice. "Explain."

Stumbling over the words, Diana recounted her tale. She was careful to leave out the bargain.

Bruce was quiet, staring back at his parents. They seemed so _real_. He couldn't completely believe it yet, though. What was there to guarantee that this wasn't another attempt to rip his heart in two? He had lost them once in life, and an immeasurable number of times in his dreams. If they were taken away from him again, even in his dreams, he wasn't sure he would recover.

"Bruce, I promise they are here with you, in your mind. I wouldn't ever do anything that could even accidentally cause you pain."

Without warning, Bruce promptly pulled her to his chest… or at least he pulled her to him in his mind. Running his fingers through her hair, he directed her face towards his. "Thank you, then. This is one of the greatest gifts anyone could ever give me."

Though her lips were turned upwards, Bruce could see sadness in her eyes.

"Diana, I… I'm sorry for how I treated you back when you told me the truth. You know…"

She shushed him softly. "I know, Bruce. I'm sorry too. I'm really happy for you right now, though. You've dedicated your life to honoring them. Go back and tell them of your accomplishments. I know they'll be proud." She pushed away from him and began turning.

"Wait, Diana…" Bruce grasped her wrist and pulled her flush to his body. Despite all their problems, he could still see the desire in her eyes, though she was determined to ignore it.

"No, your parents, Bruce…"

He brought his face down to hers and gave her a sweet kiss. She moaned softly.

"Come on, Princess," he whispered.

Suddenly, his hands encircled her waist and he lifted her up, twirling. Everything was so perfect… his parents, Diana… He could hear their laughter in the background.

"Son, I know you're grateful, but I didn't know you liked her that much!"

If this was what his dreams could always be like, he never wanted to wake up.

Diana gazed at him with wonderment in her eyes. "I've never seen you so free before."

"I can honestly tell you right now, Princess, that I have absolutely no worries." He tried capturing her lips with his again.

She stopped him. "Bruce, you're only allowed to see your parents in your dreams. You can… you can see me any time when you're awake. I'll see you… soon, okay?"

He gave her a questioning look. "All right."

Bruce glanced with a smile back towards his parents. When he turned to tell Diana good-bye, she was already gone.

* * *

Diana's eyes snapped open. Turning, she saw that Martha and Thomas were still with Bruce. She sighed with relief. Her plan had worked. She lifted her head to Hades with trepidation.

"Time to pay up, my daughter."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own the characters or all that other stuff.

* * *

The flickering torches cast light on Hades' lined face, his severe features emphasized. Diana rapidly eyes fluttered shut in an atypical moment of hesitation.

"You are rather persuasive, child," the god said, ignoring her pained expression. "I initially imagined that you would relinquish something mundane… perhaps your immortality, your tiara, your bracelets, your lasso… but your offer makes everything much more intriguing."

"Get on with it," Diana spat. She could not allow herself to show fear; it was crucial that she prove herself here. Though thoughts of him dominated her mind, it wasn't just for Bruce. She felt obligated to make reparations for what had occurred in the past.

Hades raised his dark eyebrows. "For someone who is about to surrender something so precious, you are quite determined." Turning his head, he motioned to a glassy-eyed youth dressed in coarse, old-fashioned clothing. "In that case, we will, as you so eloquently put it, 'get on with it.'"

Without warning the young boy appeared behind her and pressed her forward towards Hades' throne until the god of the Underworld was an arms' length away. Holding his hand out, Hades leaned forward and whispered harshly, "All yours, Hippolyta's daughter."

Silently, Diana reached until her fingers grasped the contents of the god's palm. _Now or never…_

Hades grinned devilishly as he watched the heroine grit her teeth, throw her head back, and swallow six ruby red pomegranate seeds.

* * *

God, it had been ages since he had woken up feeling so… light. As if all the secret, childish desires that he had always denied had come true: he had his parents, he had Diana… he had happiness.

Peeking through the door, Alfred smiled good-naturedly at his ward. "Good morning, Master Bruce."

"Good morning, Alfred," Bruce replied with a grin.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood today. Positively giddy."

Bruce grimaced. For all the change that had happened in the last few hours, he was still Batman. "No one calls me _giddy_, Alfred."

The twinkle in his eyes betrayed Alfred's words as he responded. "Duly noted, sir."

"Alfred, please cancel all my meetings today. I'll be heading up to the Watchtower now." Bruce swung his legs onto the hardwood floor and stretched.

"Is there an emergency, sir?"

"No, I just…" _I just need to go see Diana_. "I just need to make some necessary modifications to the security system."

"Of course, Master Bruce."

As Bruce walked down the cold stone steps to the cave, he began contemplating the irrationality of the situation. Thomas and Martha Wayne were dead. Dreams were merely cohesive manifestations of his mind's ideas. There was no way in hell that his parents had actually appeared in his dream. But then again…

He chuckled. For all his arguments for hard logic and reason, none of colleagues in the Justice League embodied anything really logical. Bruce sighed. He had a very successful history in the department of denying emotions. Perhaps now would be a good time to try something new.

Philippus was still chained to the wall, her head down and her limbs hanging limply in their place. Walking up to the Themysciran warrior, he taunted her by swinging a key in front of her face. "If you value your life and your princess," he breathed, "you would go back to Themyscira without trying to kill me." Unlocking the cuffs, he glared forbiddingly as she rubbed her sore wrists; he stalked after her as he guided her to the exit. "Don't forget to tell your queen how simple a task it is to kill one mortal man." Without another word, he disappeared back into the darkness of the cave.

Bruce smiled inwardly. _That felt good_.

* * *

Wally was bored. He tapped his fingers so rapidly that a dent was beginning to form in the cafeteria table.

"Diana…" he sang.

The Amazon was lost in her thoughts. She was barely aware of the iced mocha resting in her hand.

"Wonder Woman," he tried again.

Nothing.

"Hey sexy lady!"

Nothing.

"Wally, she's probably daydreaming about her new boyfriend. Leave her be," Shayera commented as she slipped into the chair beside Diana. The women sat in a comfortable silence.

Wally couldn't deal with it.

"You want to know something interesting?"

"No."

"Did you know that Donald Duck's middle name is Fauntleroy?"

"No, Wally."

"Fine, uh… did you know that armadillos can get leprosy?"

"How absolutely shocking… yet I still don't give a crap."

"Cranky lady. Hm... guess what?"

Shayera humored him. "What?"

"Summer ends tomorrow."

Suddenly, Diana's iced mocha tipped, splashing across the table and dripping onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy…"

Wally looked at her incredulously. "If you're clumsy, then Batman is a teddy bear."

"I do believe Batman would pummel you into the ground for your comment, Flash," came J'onn's voice from above them. He turned to Diana. "Diana, I just wanted to inform you that Batman just contacted the Watchtower and requested your presence in the Batcave."

Diana whipped her head up, forgetting about her spilled drink. She had never before been afraid or intimidated by Batman… but at this moment, she prayed to the gods that this inevitable conversation between the two of them could be delayed.

"Sounds like a date to me," Shayera commented teasingly.

Diana didn't have the heart to offer a cheeky reply as she left the room.

* * *

The peaceful sunset clashed with the turmoil inside Hippolyta's head. Small waves lapped at the beach and pinks and purples were reflected into the water. Amidst the calm, it was difficult to fathom the severity of what she had done, and the hatred her daughter seemed to have for her.

"You seem rather preoccupied, Queen Hippolyta."

Hippolyta quite nearly lost her composure at the sight of Persephone strolling towards her on the sand, similarly gazing at the setting sun.

"Themyscira is so beautiful. The image of this paradise is something I cherish and grasp onto when I am in the Underworld with my lord."

"Our island is honored by your attention and your presence, my queen."

Persephone sighed. "On a brighter note, my lord has notified me that I will have a new handmaid tomorrow when autumn begins. I suppose she can aid me in planting flowers in my garden. The gods know how forlorn I become when Hades is off… governing the realm."

The words were mindless jargon to Hippolyta's ears. She couldn't have known that her one daughter had willingly chosen to serve Hades' queen in the Underworld for the rest of her immortal life.

* * *

As she became accustomed to the dank, lightless cave, Diana was disarmed by a barely discernible, uncharacteristic smile on Bruce's face emphasized by light emitted by the monitor.

"You're welcome to explain the truth behind what happened last night," he said coolly.

_Hera, help me_. Diana opened her mouth but turned her head away. What could she tell him? That she loved him enough to make a deal with the god of the dead? That she was trying her hardest to make amends for her mother's despicable actions? That now, the roles were reversed, and _she_ felt she would always be undeserving of _his_ affections?

Before she could string together her thoughts into words, his boots appeared in her line of vision.

"Princess…"

She closed her eyes. She had spent so many years trying to charm him, persuading him to love her back… and in the end it seemed to be all for naught. Would he push her back, or bombard her with a torrent of angry accusations?

"I…" Bruce cleared his throat. "I just want to know… was it real? Or have all the years fighting the Joker finally gotten to my head and made me delusional?"

The disparity between his gruff voice and obvious tentativeness was endearing, and her love for him bloomed all the more. His desire for it all to have been real was nearly tangible, and this was one of those moments, few and far between, when Bruce wasn't in complete control of his emotions. Still, she kept her head down.

"It was real, Bruce. I promised you I would try my hardest to fix everything. I know it doesn't make sense to you, that your mind's running at the speed of light trying to process what you've dreamed, and what I've told you, but—"

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his lips press against hers in a soft kiss. This time, there was no teasing, no battle of the wits or engaging banter. One hand came up to stroke her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled against his lips. _It seems he's forgiven me. _Diana decided not to question Bruce's generous decision, and instead forgot about her impending departure as she basked in the satisfaction of being loved.

Bruce pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against hers in a moment of mutual contentment. "Whatever happened in the past," he breathed, "is not your fault. I've never been the one to rationalize my parents' deaths, but… it's already happened. All I can do is to continue to protect Gotham for their sake."

When he stopped talking, she opened her bright sapphire eyes to meet his. He was surprised to see them glistening with tears.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yes, just… Thank you."

For the next few moments, they let their instincts take over. She attacked his mouth with her own, running her tongue across the seam of his lips and moaning when she felt him open his mouth. Diana was the aggressor, and while Bruce was by no means passive, she was the one who needed to feel him against her, to know that his hands were really running along her arms and her hips, that her fingers really were dancing over his handsome face, that Bruce was really holding her and that he really cared.

Diana was reluctant to vocalize her farewell, but at least she could let him know she would always be there for him with this goodbye kiss.

After all, she would be returning in six months.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the time between updates. I'd been very deliberately avoiding Harry Potter fan fiction... but I recently discovered Dramione. Not surprisingly, I got distracted.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading, and please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own_ anything_ except the plot. Wait. I own the Batmobile. Wait. I don't. Aw.

* * *

It took thirteen hours for Batman to publically admit his worry over Diana's disappearance.

In all honesty, Bruce had been concerned even before she had left his arms.

There had been an air of desperation about her as she had kissed him. Diana had always been passionate in all things she did, but she had been unrelenting last night. Every action had been so strong and deliberate - every touch, every embrace, every push of her body against his - that it had almost seemed like an attack on the enemy. Not that Bruce was complaining; he wasn't yet accustomed to making out with a woman he genuinely cared about, as opposed to the sweet, airhead bimbos he interacted with daily (though the phrase 'making out' seemed too crude to describe what he and Diana had done).

Bruce shook his head and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool air of the Watchtower.

"Where's Diana?"

Three pairs of heroes' eyes landed on him.

Shayera raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Yesterday she went to Wayne-"

Bruce cleared his throat.

"-your place."

"She probably returned to Themyscira. She never did tell us why she came back so suddenly anyway." Clark eyed Bruce skeptically. "Did she tell you?"

"No." He paused and trained his glare on Clark. "Why do you believe she'd share that information with _me_?" he snarled.

J'onn allowed himself a secret smile.

"As you know, Batman, It's not unusual for one of our members to be absent for short periods of time." Clark stared at him pointedly. "We'll take further action when more time has passed," J'onn added.

_I'm sure she's fine_, Bruce heard in his mind.

He wanted to scream in frustration, to throw a fit and tell them that something had to be wrong because Diana never disappeared without explanation, but he couldn't do any of those things.

Because he was Batman.

And because no one knew of his relationship with Diana.

"Fuck this," he growled before stalking out.

* * *

If it had been a few days ago, Bruce would have taken out his irritation on a punching bag down in the Batcave. Now, though, he had new resources at his disposal.

Lying down on the cold silk sheets of his king-sized bed, he closed his eyes and let himself go for a nap before patrol.

"Mom. Dad."

They were sitting on a newly conjured park bench, hand in hand. Smiles spread across their faces as he waded through his dream towards them.

Martha turned towards her husband. "I could get used to seeing our son every day," she said laughingly.

A grin escaped Bruce's lips, until he remembered his anger and frowned.

"Is something the matter, son?" Thomas asked.

If there was anybody he would confess to, it would have to be his parents for two reasons. Firstly, because they were simply his parents, and secondly, because they resided in the realm of the Underworld.

Before he knew it, Bruce was spilling out the story of his relationship with Diana, the revelation about Hippolyta's involvement in their deaths, his current preoccupation over Diana's disappearance, and his overlying problems with Gotham's criminals. It was the first true emotional catharsis he had had in years, and it was both strange and _phenomenal_.

As Bruce stopped speaking, he noticed that Thomas and Martha Wayne were exchanging anxious glances.

"What's wrong?"

"Bruce... honey, we didn't mention it the first time we appeared in your dream, simply because we were too happy to see you all grown and healthy, and we're still so pleased that we can look forward to seeing our son every day..." Martha rambled.

"But."

"...but I feel - we agreed - that while the dedication of your life to protecting Gotham is an extremely noble endeavor-"

"And one we're very proud of you for, son," Thomas added.

"-we believe there are more productive ways to help the city and simultaneously better your own life. I'm your mother, Bruce, and it breaks my heart to see you so distressed."

Bruce let his mouth drop open in shock. He'd already let go of his cold, impassive image in his dreams, mine as well abandon it completely. How could his parents, of all people, not understand his mission?

Seeing his son's shock, Thomas stepped in. "Son, you were young, but you remember the charity events your mother and I held to raise funds to aid Gotham's needy. Those can be just as effective, if not more so, than what you're doing now. You wouldn't have to risk your life for those."

"Bruce, please don't look like that," Martha pleaded. "Imagine your life without this Batman persona constantly hanging over you. You could be so happy."

She reached out to place her hand against his unshaven cheek, and despite his disbelief at their words, Bruce leaned into the comforting, maternal touch.

Except he felt nothing.

He stumbled back, tripping on nonexistent bumps and cracks in the dream floor.

"I- I do all that I do for you two, and that's what makes me..." _Not really happy_, he thought, "...satisfied. If I didn't physically participate in putting Gotham's criminals in prison, I wouldn't be content knowing I could accomplish more. I wouldn't have met an exceptional group of people, and I wouldn't know Diana."

_Diana_.

"Mom. Dad. I've got to go."

Opening his eyes, Bruce didn't dwell on the fact that his parent's hadn't comprehended his dedication to his mission. He could do that later. For now, he thought of how he had confirmed- mentally, if not verbally- the importance of the Justice League in his life. He always argued with Clark, claiming the League didn't need a city-based vigilante in its arsenal, but for the first time Bruce admitted to himself that he needed the League.

That wasn't the only thing he needed.

Bruce needed to know where Diana was. Now.

* * *

Persephone's warm smile was a welcome sight amidst the dank chill that occupied the Underworld.

_I miss the sun. I miss flying. I miss the freedom. I miss them_, she thought. _I miss him._

_And it's only been a day_.

"The myths always recount tales of how I plant black orchids and other morbid plants. Honestly, the people must not know me very well. What do you think, Diana? The kaffir lilies or some winter aconite?"

"The lilies, my lady," Diana replied, trying to inject some enthusiasm in her voice. She had promised to be Persephone's attendant, and she refused to do a halfhearted job simply because she was forlorn.

"I really am so glad to have you along, dear," Persephone continued. "Having company really helps the time pass."

_I'll get through this,_ Diana thought as she handed Persephone some seeds. _Because she deserves it. Because I will keep up my side of the bargain. Because the Justice League needs me to._

_Because I'll see him again._

* * *

"Alfred, I need Dick to take patrol tonight."

Before his butler could reply, Bruce was talking into his comm-link.

"Hawkgirl, meet me in the aircraft hangar in five minutes." He switched channels. "J'onn, teleport me up in 30."

When Shayera arrived four minutes later, Batman was already there.

"What's the rush? We didn't get any alarms in the Monitor Womb."

He glanced at her shortly before striding over towards his jet.

"It's time for an impromptu visit to Hippolyta."

* * *

Shayera desperately wanted some answers. Observing Batman, she noticed the extra tension in his shoulders and his unwavering attention on the controls. He hadn't replied to any of her questions or protests.

_Why are we visiting Hippolyta? Diana's fine. Her mother's not going to be happy that you're there. Why is this such an emergency? Would you fucking listen to me, dammit?_

She still hadn't gathered any more information when the jet landed on the beaches of Themyscira.

"Hawkgirl, you should get out first."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied petulantly.

To no one's surprise, Themysciran warriors were already waiting.

"What are you doing on our island, Shayera Hol? Our princess is not here."

"Then where is she?"

Gasps erupted from the Amazons as Batman stepped onto the sand behind Shayera.

All became still as someone emerged from a path hidden within the brush.

"I would like to ask you the same question, _Batman_," Hippolyta spat.

Bruce walked right up to her, until her guards thrust spears in his direction.

"Hello, _murderer_."

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry. I've been caught up with writer's block, summer laziness, and a whole load of other stuff... I know this is really a filler chapter, there's no BMWW interaction, but I needed to write _something_ to try to get me going.

I haven't fallen out of love with BMWW, not at all, but I think because there's a smaller fanbase (and therefore fewer fics), it's easier to move on from. That's why I sorta took a break from JL and got so drawn into the HP fandom, because there are 500k+ fics here on . I admitted in the previous chapter that I got into Dramione... and that's when I went on this whole analysis of BMWW and Dramione, and all these pairings that are so similar. Bad boy + good girl... way too easy to love. Ugh. Does anyone have any BMWW fic recs to get me more solidly planted back in the JL world?

Back to It's My Fault (IMF?): I know this is a BMWW fic, but I've always been really interested in Bruce's relationship with his parents. I feel like most fics I read have his parents idealized as the perfect parents, and Bruce worships them. Given the opportunity to interact with his parents as an adult, I couldn't resist having Bruce discover some fault in his parents. They're not just the smiling, loving parents who died in his presence (though they are undeniably that); they have opinions too, and those opinions might not mesh with Bruce's. Parent-children bonds are so much more intrinsic and natural than romantic bonds (though I know we all get more caught up in the latter... that's why we have our OTPs).

Please review! Because (insert reason that pleases you here) .


	9. Chapter 9

Hippolyta's eyes sparkled dangerously as she returned a glare worthy of Batman. Here he was, the _man_ who had her daughter's heart and was, subsequently, the object of her fathomless hatred.

"Leave us," she commanded her subjects.

"Hawkgirl," Bruce growled, his eyes trained on Hippolyta.

The Amazons disappeared in a flash, while Shayera made a face before morosely making her way towards the jet. If she didn't know better, she would've imagined they were on the set of a Western, preparing for a duel amidst tumbleweed and swirling dust.

Except there was _definitely_ no tumbleweed or dust. Nope, none at all.

This was real.

* * *

Hippolyta and Batman maintained their stiff postures, both refusing to tear their gazes from the other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. The wrong move.

"I could have you imprisoned for speaking to me with such little deference," Hippolyta finally said spitefully.

Batman's mouth remained in a grim line, his face set in a mask revealing nothing. Moment by moment, the queen was becoming more infuriated by the silence.

Hippolyta continued. "I allowed my innocent daughter to enter Man's World with the greatest reluctance. Despite my disinclination for her entry into your dirty world, into your world infected by deceitful men, I gave her leave. Diana left Themyscira the perfect warrior, courageous and diligent, without a chink in her armor."

Batman detected Hippolyta's sandaled feet inching closer towards him across the gleaming sand.

"In Man's World, she found _you_. You and your Justice League. Are you aware of what you did to her?" The queen's voice was trembling.

Bruce wanted to scream, _Yes. Yes, I know she's not the same naïve girl who left your paradise… and I know we - I - contributed to changing her. Don't think I don't have this debate every day in my head._ But he stayed silent.

"You broke through her armor. She was… is… meant to be my successor, to rule Themyscira by our morals. Now… now my daughter _loves_ you. She loves a man," Hippolyta repeated. Her face was contorted into a grimace, a sorrowful look crossing her regal features. "Diana refuses to abide by Themysciran rules because of you." The distressed, vulnerable expression abruptly vanished from her face, and Bruce was taken aback.

"For that, I can _never_ regret the order to have you, and your parents… murdered," she spat.

Batman lunged.

* * *

Diana walked briskly through Persephone's garden, her eyes skimming over the rare flora as her mind was preoccupied with Hades' request for an audience with her. What did the hateful god want now?

On the edge of the Asphodel Meadows, she noticed Thomas and Martha Wayne conversing. Seeing her, their spirits greeted her with enthusiastic waves reminiscent of Wally's farewells. Diana could only return a small smile before she turned to enter Hades' throne room.

With an indolent grin gracing his scarred, masculine features, Hades looked like a fat cat who had just finished a bowl of cream.

_Can't compare gods to overweight felines_, Diana mentally berated herself. _Even if we're talking about Hades_.

"Queen Persephone is most pleased with your performance as a handmaid, _Princess_," Hades chuckled to himself. The glaring differences between Diana's social status then and now was a hilarious joke to him.

Her face grave, Diana solemnly nodded.

"You have been so obedient," the god said, "that I have decided to reward you with news from above."

Diana's head shot up.

"Ah, interested, I see. Shall I tell you of your mother's day in Themyscira? Or shall I recount the tale of how your Batman flew his mortal, foolhardy self far, far, far across the oceans to that little island you called home?" Hades asked in a sing-song voice.

"Hades…" Diana's voice shook. Putting Hippolyta and Bruce together, especially with his newfound knowledge about his parents' deaths, was a recipe for disaster.

"Yes, child?" Hades taunted.

Diana's voice rang out, thunderous and angry. "What in Hera's name has happened, Hades? I'm not incapable of wringing the truth from you with my bare hands, my lord, and I will do so if I must."

As Hades opened his mouth to reply, Diana cut him off, saying, "I don't care about the repercussions!"

The god of the Underworld raised his eyebrow. "I would have imagined that time down here, away from your _delightful_ Man's World," Hades remarked bitterly, "would have deadened your dreadful temper, Princess. Perhaps not." He paused, a thoughtful expression flitting across his face. "I am feeling magnanimous today, Hippolyta's daughter, and so I shall forgive your outburst. However…"

Hades unexpectedly materialized an inch from Diana's nose.

"… I will not tolerate it again, _handmaid_. I am still a god, and you are still in my realm."

Diana turned her head.

"Evidently, your caped vigilante traveled all the way to Themyscira to negotiate with your mother. I am unaware of the details - frankly, such paltry matters are not my concern - but evidently he left the island on speaking terms with Hippolyta," Hades drawled.

"How? Why?" Diana asked.

"Little princess," Hades sneered, "perhaps you will ask them that come summer next year."

* * *

Batman twisted Hippolyta's arm viciously against her back, locking the Amazon queen in his grip within seconds. Hippolyta jerked against his suit in an unsuccessful attempt to rid herself of his hold. His face was hidden from her view, and for a moment the queen panicked in uncharacteristic nervousness.

"Your Majesty, I have bested your daughter in battle before. Don't deceive yourself and think you'll be freed easily.

"I ought to injure you so gravely that you can never competently rule this land again," he snarled in her ear. "I ought to force you to live the rest of your immortal years in pain and guilt."

Hippolyta stilled, in fear or in anticipation he did not know.

"Unconditional love. Unconditional support. Have you given Diana either? Correct me if I'm wrong, Your Majesty," Batman whispered provokingly, "but I thought those were integral to healthy familial relationships.

"I'm not a reliable source, though, Queen Hippolyta, because I _did not have a mother _growing up."

_I have been the best mother Diana could want. How can this cretin have the courage to assume otherwise?_, Hippolyta thought angrily. "You dare touch me, you mortal _man_!"

Batman groaned inwardly in exasperation, though he maintained his cool façade. Manhandling Diana's mother, a queen, was not his preferred form of attack, but the woman refused to listen to his message.

He bent her arm further until he imagined he could hear her ageless joints creaking.

"Your Majesty, if I had more time, if I did not need to return to Gotham, if I did not need to find your daughter, I might force you to understand how terrible a mother you are, tell you how you have altered my life by having my family killed. Instead, I'll only say that I seem to care about Diana more than you do, and by god we will collaborate to find her if it destroys you and me," he seethed.

Shoving the queen away from him, Bruce stalked towards the jet, where he could see Shayera's copper hair peeking out from a half-open window. He allowed himself a grin. For a guy whose emotions were sealed in a heavy-duty safe residing somewhere in his chest, he was rather impressed with his lecture on motherly love.

_Motherly love_. He thought back to his parents' remarks about his second career choice. Ironically, they were rather similar to Hippolyta. They simply hadn't been constantly present, and so they didn't understand.

"Batman," a voice called out hoarsely from behind him.

Turning, Bruce saw that the Amazon was straightening out her tunic as she gave him a fierce stare.

"If my daughter is lost, we will find her. I…" she cleared her throat. "I cannot risk losing her. If it means I must work with your kind, then we will work to help her…

"Together."

Bruce masked his astonishment as he finally saw the striking resemblance between the defiant queen and the lost Amazon he knew he loved.

* * *

A/N: Slowly cranking out the chapters! Thanks to beautifulbrainiac101222 for sending me that little PM to push me to get this chapter out!

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
